Spring Cleaning
by MoyaKite
Summary: Human!AU Romerica, PruCan, and GerIta. They take care of chores after a visit. A giveaway prize for MapleVogel! Note: No main pairing.


**Title:** Spring Cleaning

**Author:** MoyaoftheMist

**Fandom:** Hetalia

**Pairings:** Italy/Germany, America/Romano, Prussia/Canada (human!AU)

**Rating:** PG

**Prompt:**

_But for the fic I was thinking of a fluffy one with PruCan, Gerita and Romerica (I'm starting to really like them.:)) doing the spring cleaning at Canada's house. Like they all passed some time there togheter and want to help before they go._ _Just a cute and a little humourous fic describing their entire day. Prussia and america could see that the roof lost got in bad shape because of the ice during winter and fix it up. Germany and Feli could be sweeping the entire house and open the windows while romano and Matthew are doing the laundry outside. (Looking at their men on the roof to be sure they don't do anything )_

**Summary:** After a week or two of spending time at Al's house, everyone spends a day cleaning up. It's just family fluff (with some romantic fluff, of course).

**Author's Note: **Uh. So I dreamt a month or two ago that I'd finished typing this and had posted it. Low and behold, when I went to find it again, _it wasn't even done_. Well, I then went ahead and finished it…then forgot to upload it. Uh. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

"You guys don't have to clean up," Al laughed, looking around the circle of couches at his in-laws. "I can handle it."

"I really must insist," Ludwig said. Feliciano yawned, draping himself over Ludwig's lap.

"He's trying to be a good host," Feliciano said. He stretched his feet out, setting them on Gil's lap. Matt just rolled his eyes. Feliciano kept talking with his hands waving above him. "I mean, I've been making dinner a lot with Lovi. Why not call it even and have fun on our last day?"

"And leave the mess for me and Al to clean up?" Lovino scoffed. Al noticed Lovino's pout and faked an exaggerated yawn, stretching to settle his arm across Lovino's shoulders. Lovino turned pink, but seemed to relax a little. Al grinned—he was learning about this atmosphere reading thing! Lovino had been envious of his brother's easy displays of affection for a while; it sometimes helped when Al took the initiative.

"For Al to clean up," Feliciano corrected, smirking at his brother. "If you say that you don't want to, he'll just take care of it all, right?"

"Eh, Lovino's got a point," Gil pointed out, copying Al's yawn trick. Matt didn't settle in like Lovino—he batted Gil's hand away with a little half smile. Gil grinned with easy grace, crossing his hands behind his head. "C'mon, Al. I can make sure you don't break your neck when you clean your gutters."

"I can take care of the food~!" Feliciano smiled, his eyes slipping closed. He rolled sideways, curling up against Ludwig, who turned beet red.

"I would be willing to dust and sweep," Germany said. "And to clean up after dinner, of course."

"Lovino and I could finally get those tomatoes started on your windowsill, eh?" Matt said, shooting a meaningful look at Lovino that Al couldn't quite puzzle out.

"Aw, but 'Mano needs his siesta," Al said, squeezing Lovino's arm. This time, though, Lovino batted away his hand. Al shot a confused look at Matt, who just kept smiling.

"I can help, d*** it," Lovino said. Al almost frowned and pointed out that, duh, Lovino always helped—he just needed his siesta, too, or he got cranky—but he stopped himself and laughed instead.

"Okay," Al said. "I'll show you the way up to the roof, Gil."

"Just don't break your neck, b******," Lovino muttered. Al pressed a quick kiss into Lovino's hair.

"I'm not that bad," Al chuckled, getting to his feet. Lovino huffed.

"You walk into glass doors, you idiot."

"Only because you rock at cleaning them!" Al beamed, stretching. "Okay, team! Go, go, go!"

* * *

"Al will be fine," Matthew said, smiling at Lovino, who eyed him suspiciously. Matthew looked scrawny with his hoodie on, but he was practically as ripped as Al when it came down to it, and Lovino wasn't entirely convinced that Matthew wasn't about to give him another Don't Mess With My Brother talk.

"Your husband had better keep an eye on him," Lovino muttered, unstacking a set of clay pots. "What do you see in him, anyway?"

"He's very caring," Matthew said, ripping open a sack of dirt. "He's serious when I need him to be, but he's a softie at heart." Lovino flinched as Matthew leveled him with a fierce, determined expression. "What about my brother, eh?"

"He's—" _okay, I guess_, Lovino began to say, but swallowed the lie. If there was anything he'd learned over the years, it was that Matthew appreciated honesty almost as much as Al did. "You know. Al." Matthew wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. Lovino blushed and dug out a shovelful of dirt from the bag, looking away. _His stupid smile_, Lovino thought. _The stupid way that he says sappy stuff. The way he cowers from ridiculous movies but won't hesitate to leap into danger to protect someone. His expression when he thinks I'm asleep and he's looking at me like he's never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The way he pushes me out of my comfort zone without making me uncomfortable._ "A lot of reasons," Lovino said, making his voice very firm. "I'm not going to gossip about your brother."

They worked in silence, planting the little seedlings that Lovino had finally gotten to sprout. Al had gotten them from a local farmer not too long ago.

"We're thinking of adopting," Matthew said. Lovino fumbled and dropped his seedling, turning to look at Matthew. "We've been talking about it since before we got married, but I think it's serious now."

"Why are you telling me and not Al?" Lovino demanded, glancing around. No one was anywhere in sight. Matthew sighed.

"Al would go crazy if he heard," Matthew said. "He loves kids."

Lovino stooped to pick up the fallen seedling. It was true; Al always cooed over babies and loved to play with the local kids.

"So I wanted to clear it with you first," Matthew said. Lovino looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"We've talked about adoption," Lovino said slowly. "His engineer gig is great, but my sculptures don't provide the same kind of safety net." Lovino patted the dirt around the edge of the pot. "I don't know if I'd be as good a dad as he would," Lovino admitted. He liked kids, even though he'd never admit it to anyone other than Al.

When he looked up, Matthew was staring at him. Before Lovino could demand to know what the f*** he was looking at, Matthew smiled.

"If that's all you're worried about, I'll tell Al later tonight."

* * *

"Mein Gott, you should have seen it!" Gil laughed, scooping a gloveful of muck out of Al's gutter. Al chuckled.

"Matt's always been good with animals," Al said, nodding. Gil pushed himself to his knees and dropped the muck in a bucket; Al wanted to keep it for composting. "The same thing happened when he was a kid, actually. Only it was two puppies that followed him home that time."

"I wish we had a yard big enough for a dog," Gil sighed, returning to the gutter. They were settling into an easy rhythm; Al's roof wasn't very big; he lived in a tall but skinny building that was pressed up close against his neighbors. He had a little, fenced in yard out back, too. "I think it'd be good for Mattie to have a dog."

"I'd like one, too, but 'Mano prefers cats," Al said. "Makes sense. I'm the one who's at work all day; I'd just get to play with the dog, but 'Mano would be stuck walking him, feeding him, taking him to the vet…" Al sighed. "Cats can be pretty friendly, too, though! We found this thirty pound fatso at the pound, and I think 'Mano wants to adopt him. The cat loved him. Kept rolling all over his pants and shedding up a storm. But then he kept purring and making the goofiest face, and 'Mano couldn't even be mad about it!" Al laughed, and Gil joined in. "I think we'll go back for him this week. Need to set things up first."

"Cats are pretty easy to look after," Gil said. "Send me pictures when you get him! I'll put them on my blog."

"I'll do one better—I'll send you videos." Al grinned. "You'll get internet famous in under 24 hours!"

Gil laughed, and they worked in silence for several minutes. Gil had been surprised to find out that Al was quiet and serious when hard at work—when socializing, the man never stopped smiling and laughing. After a while, Gil turned to stare out at the little yard, the close-packed buildings.

"Sometimes I think we should all just save up and buy a big house together in the countryside," Gil said. "Big yard for a pack of dogs, lots of space for cats inside. Extra bedrooms for kids. Raise 'em all together, you know?"

Al settled back on his heels, staring off into space.

"I could build a house," Al said. "I could rig it with all sorts of cool gadgets, too. If any of you guys had kids, it'd be nice to see my nieces and nephews, too. A big, sprawling family." Al shook his head. "The commute would be awful. I don't know if I can get another job in this economy."

"It's the time to buy land, though," Gil said. "You're the only one of us who has a mortgage."

"Paid it off already," Al said. "It was a real fixer-upper. Only really paid for the land and the repairs, and even the land wasn't worth much; it's not in a good school district."

Gil shook himself and went back to work. It was overcast, so it was tough to judge exactly what time of day it was.

"I could put this house up as collateral," Al said suddenly. "I'd need to talk to 'Mano, but I know that he misses his brother when they're apart for too long. And I like driving, so the commute might not be so bad if we got land in the right spot. Or if I got transferred to a different branch of the company."

"I bet that Feli and Lovino would like to move somewhere warmer," Gil grinned. "What sort of gadgets would you wanna include in our nice new house?"

"The structure would need to maximize sunlight to heat up and cool down naturally," Al mused. "I know a lot of techniques that'd help. An intercom system would be fun. Bomb shelter in case of zombie invasion." Gil lay back on the roof and listened as Al went on to describe the sort of dream house that they could never afford in a hundred years.

Heh. Maybe, with Al at the helm, it'd actually work out.

"Add soundproofed bedrooms to the list," Gil said, and Al turned a red so vivid that he was reminiscent of a tomato.

"Good call, man," Al said. "There are things no brother should ever hear."

* * *

"No, no, no," Feliciano insisted, tapping his foot. "I said that I'd take care of the food. Sit down." Ludwig obeyed haltingly; he was unused to Feliciano giving him orders, but he was never one to disobey. Feliciano beamed. "Good boy."

A quiet murmur of conversation and the occasional _tink_ of wine glasses started up as Feliciano turned back to the kitchen. Al's kitchen wasn't so bad, but that was only due to Lovino's influence; Al could live on takeout for weeks if nobody stopped him. Feliciano had prepared a feast this time, though—enough courses that they'd be at the table no less than three hours. He'd have rather prepared it for lunch than for dinner, then had his siesta while Ludwig cleaned up, but everyone had wanted to work while the sun was out. It'd be a shame not to drink espresso after dessert, but four courses would keep them up fairly late.

'Well,' Feliciano mused, carrying out the first platters, 'as long as Al doesn't stuff himself sick this time.'

"Al," Lovino growled, covering his face. "How many times do we have to tell you? There are a lot of courses coming! You're just supposed to taste everything."

"But it's all so good!" Al whined, resting his chin on the table so that he could make sad puppy eyes up at Lovino. Lovino rolled his eyes even as Feliciano smiled.

"You can't even taste it if you eat it that fast," Lovino said. "You need to chew, b******!"

"Aww, okay," Al sighed. "If I'm good, do I get extra dessert?"

"I made two desserts," Feliciano cut in. "But you only get to eat them if you don't fill up on bread and soup and salad and pasta first!"

Al groaned.

"You're making my mouth water, Feli," Al sighed. "'Mano never lets me eat more than one dessert!"

Matt started laughing, and Gil joined in. Feliciano sat back with his wine glass—Al wouldn't drink alcohol, so his glass was the only one without wine. It didn't feel right if he didn't have a wine glass in front of him, though, so Feliciano had taken to pouring him sparkling apple or grape juice.

"Think we should say?" Matt whispered to Gil. Feliciano turned in time to see Gil nod, grinning. Matt cleared his throat, and Lovino and Al fell silent. "We finished filling out the paperwork to register with an adoption agency, eh?" Matt said. "We're on the wait list, and—" Al drowned out the rest of Matt's explanation with a whoop, punching his fist in the air.

"Nieces and nephews!" he crowed. "What age are you looking for? Are you going to adopt a group of siblings? Do you have enough space at your place? We could buy a place in the country and build a house if we put our place up for collateral, 'Mano," Al continued, spinning to look at his husband. "And then we could adopt, and have dogs outside and cats inside and get to see our nieces and nephews and our kids and our whole big family and it would be so perfect."

Lovino shot an accusatory look at Matt, but Feliciano just beamed.

"Oooh," he said. "That sounds like fun, doesn't it, Ludwig?" Setting down his wine glass, he looked at Ludwig, who gave a confirmatory nod of his head. "Actually, Ludwig and I were looking into training dogs, you know? Smart dogs to help people. That'd be easier with more space."

Feliciano knew that Ludwig wasn't ready for kids; to be honest, Feliciano himself preferred the idea of playing with his nieces and nephews, since he could send them to their parents when they misbehaved, but he'd still get to feed them properly and make them clothes and toys if he felt like it.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "We've been saving up," he explained. "I had some experience training dogs, and it was good work; they do better if they're raised with children, too."

"They're not gonna eat my f***ing kids, right?" Lovino said warily, then froze. "N-not that we're even having kids yet! F***." Lovino covered his face again. "Can't we talk about something other than babies and houses and big changes? I need to think."

"Of course," Matt said. "I heard that you're opening at a new gallery, Feliciano?"

Feliciano smiled.

"Yes!" he said. Lovino was much better at sculpting, but Feliciano had always loved painting the most—vivid colors that captured the way that dappled sunlight sparkled on grass in the morning, or stark charcoal drawings of outlines in the night; he'd been drawing and painting since before he could remember. "And I have a conference in Las Vegas—the speaker's going to talk about the flora and fauna of the desert, so I'll have lots of interesting new things to draw!"

"I'd like a painting of a gila monster!" Al said, grinning. "Or a coyote. I guess that I miss prickly pear fruit more than either of those, though."

"Al, you only lived in Arizona for a year," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I lived in Texas for two years," Al replied. "The desert's pretty sweet. No snow, big thunderstorms in the summer…"

"…hail stones the size of golf balls, every plant is barbed and ready to kill you, every animal is has poison or fangs and is ready to kill you…" Matt continued. He shook his head. "I know you liked looking at Frank Lloyd Wright's personal archive, Al, but I think all of that desert sunshine went to your head."

"That was Texas, not Arizona, all right?" Al said. "And Frank Lloyd Wright was brilliant, but I could build us an even better house—especially if we moved a ways out of the city."

"I bet Mattie would carpool with you if you drove and he could sleep in the car," Gilbert grinned. He worked at home, running a wildly popular blog. Feliciano wasn't sure how he made money doing this, but Matt probably made enough to support them—he occupied a minor position in the government; Feliciano wasn't clear on the details, though. "Unless they start letting him work from home."

"No way, Gil," Matt said. "I'm not working from home. 'Mattie~, can you get me some pancakes?' 'Mattie~, your butt looks cute in those pajamas!' 'Mattie~, it's too cold to get out of bed…' I would never get anything done!"

"I can't help it that your butt is cute," Gil pouted. "Fine, fine. But I still think it'd be fun."

"I want to hear about my brother's art exhibit, not some pipe dream," Lovino grumbled. Feliciano knew he was lying; he stood up to grab the next course. It was going to be a long night.

"I'll paint you a landscape, ve," Feliciano called over his shoulder.

"Don't go out into the desert and get stung by a scorpion or anything!" Lovino shouted after him.

Feliciano grinned to himself. It was going to be a long night, but nothing was better than family.


End file.
